


My lovely twin brother

by ElDrago03



Series: Dragotale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDrago03/pseuds/ElDrago03
Summary: I'm excusing myself now for all the fault of grammar, when I write, I don't really make attention of my grammar, but if something is not clear, I would be happy to change it. The reason of it, it's that my first language is French, but I learn pretty good English.Something else, this writing can be unrealistic and full of none-sense, but again, it's because I write and don't make attention to it.I will eventually correct my texte.(I don't really count on it if I was you.)





	My lovely twin brother

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excusing myself now for all the fault of grammar, when I write, I don't really make attention of my grammar, but if something is not clear, I would be happy to change it. The reason of it, it's that my first language is French, but I learn pretty good English. 
> 
> Something else, this writing can be unrealistic and full of none-sense, but again, it's because I write and don't make attention to it. 
> 
> I will eventually correct my texte.
> 
> (I don't really count on it if I was you.)

Howdy! My name is Eldrago Dreemurr, I'm the twin brother of Asriel Dreemurr. Almost 30 years ago, my brother and Chara die and 20 years after, Frisk arrive and free all monsters. With magic, I give half of my soul to Asriel, to give him back his body and Frisk give half of his to Chara. We all occupy a house in a little city not far from the mount Ebott. I pass most of my day at working with Gaster, who open a lab on the surface, but when I have free time, we get fun togethers.

It's the weekend, Gaster give me a break for all of it. Chara have prepare something for us to get fun, it's not that I don't trust Chara, but she not always make good choices. We enter somewhere, the music is loud, peoples scream and it smell like alcohol. Chara say to us to take off our blindfold off and when we did it, we see peoples dancing on a dancefloor and a big bar. Surprised I say:

Me: I can't believe you take us in a bar.

Asriel: Well, I was having a doubt on it.

Frisk: Yeah, me too.

(Story not finish, idea in construction/break time)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let a comment if you like it and ask anything I will answer.


End file.
